User blog:Njalm2/Nanja's Grimoire: Conjuration
Greetings everyone, and welcome to another installment of Nanja's Grimoire. In this series I'll detail the Eight Schools of Magic. Each of these articles will include a hopefully enlightening explanation of what exactly constitutes a spell within each school. As well as going into depth exactly what that kind of school is all about, I'll also provide canon examples of such spells and noteworthy onsite practitioners. Where it's possible at least. Last week I covered the School of Evocation, and this round I'll go into detail about a School of Magic I mentioned rather often in that article, namely the School of Conjuration. Perhaps the most inherrently versatile of the eight schools of magic, Conjuration allows a caster not only to summon monsters, armaments or objects from thin air, but also to perform extraordinary feats like teleportation, creating portals between worlds and fashion extravagant spells of terrifying potency. As you might've guessed, the vast majority of Binding Spells are in fact conjurations, as they summon objects from thin air whose properties bind, restrict or shield. Some of them have other unique uses, such as breaking a fall or creating entire buildings to stay in. School Information Whereas Evocation manifests an effect out of nothing, Conjuration deals primarily with only very real forces - the things that can be held, touched or felt. They're differentiated from the superficially similar school by how a Conjurer constructs the forces of magic into preset beings or constructs that last for a long time, whereas each Evocation spell is gone in a flash. This isn't to say that Conjurers are incapable of using elemental forces to deal with a rival directly, for they are indeed capable of doing such, but unlike Evocation, a Conjurer cannot summon fire, cold or lightning, for these energies lack substance. A skilled Conjurer can however conjure forth tidal waves from the empty air, summon a hail of large boulders or a concentrated sphere of dissolving acid. They can also manifest other elements under very specific conditions, an example being that although a Conjurer cannot manifest and control fire the same way an Evoker would, they can get creative in it's use. For instance, where a spell of evocation might summon a fireball in it's entirety, a conjuration might manifest several floating arrows which are perpetually on fire. Because beyond merely summoning an object, a Conjurer can also affect it's properties in simple ways. Likewise, the School of Conjuration is about summoning creatures and beings to a destination, either by bringing them to this plane. Such as a mage summoning a Diabolus or a Youkai to do their bidding, or by bringing the caster to the set destination - like all spells of Teleportation and Portals. Yeah, the very domain of Space is within the grasp of a skilled Conjurer, and the most powerful spell of Conjuration seen in the series is therefore . Which transports an entire region of space from one point to another. Far more often however it's used to summon chains, ropes or other mystical restraints. Alongside erecting massive constructs of energy to impede the momentum of an incoming technique or spell, as is usually shown in it's use of most barriers. How to Recognize Conjuration In my previous issue of Evocation I explained this point in detail, and the way to recognize Conjuration is the exact opposite of the that. Conjurations Linger: Spells of Conjuration are useful precisely because they tend to linger in place, and this makes them differ from Evocations which last only as long as it takes their effect to resolve, typically the common Evocation spell is gone in the instant after it manifests. The Rule of Touch: Conjurations deal with things of substance, things you can touch or hold in your hand. Acid, Water and Earth are all things which have substance, touching acid is possible, even if it's a terrible idea. Conjurers Due to how common it is in the Way of Binding, Conjuration is commonly practised by pretty much every character knowledgeable in magic on the fanon. Although true experts are rare. If I had to pick one however, it'd have to be the current Kidou Commander of the Fanon Canon, Fumio Enomoto - who also happens to be an Expert of Transmutation, which I'll get to a bit later in this series. Canonically, is probably the most skilled Conjurer we've seen. Conjuration in Bleach Alongside Evocation and Abjuration, Conjuration is one of the three most commonly seen Schools within the Bleachverse, being widely represented in both Ginto and Kido spells. Conclusion And that concludes the second issue of Nanja's Grimoire. The next issue will be on the school of Abjuration, and that's where I suspect you might start to learn something new. Category:Blog posts